


The neighbor's welcome

by nerdygaycas



Series: The neighbor's welcome [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's heat just started, and as she begins enjoying a little solo time the doorbell rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The neighbor's welcome

Emily should’ve suspected her heat was coming, after all for more than a few days she had been feeling dizzy, tired and her temperature had been higher than usual. She had blamed it all on the insane amount of work she’d been goning through, but she knew better now.

She was alone in her home when the first wave hit her. She felt a sharp pain in her low abdomen, the hormones literally kicking in, and then the feeling of slick wetting her panties. Her body temperature rised up alarmingly fast, heart racing, pupils dilated. Emily could feel her pussy contracting, expecting to be filled and stretched.

Emily thought about going upstairs and get her bright pink dildo do the job but the idea of going all the way up when she was so comfortable right here on the couch seemed like too much, so she took off her shorts and underwear, visibly stained by her juices, and spread her legs to rub her clit.

She was so wet she easily managed to insert three fingers at once and she pumped them in and out, in and out, as quick as she could, trying to get them deeper and flexing them but they weren’t nearly long enough to satisfy her.

Looking around for something to quelch her thirst, Emily got hold of the remote control. It was certainly longer than her fingers, and thicker as well.

“This will have to do” she thought to herself.

Just as she was about to put it in, the sound of the doorbell echoed. Emily’s first reaction was to ignore it, she was pretty busy after all, but then again she was waiting for an important package.

Emily sighed and got up, pulling on her shorts. Her skin was all sweaty and she knew she reeked of heat. Emily hoped whoever was waiting at her door was either a beta or an omega. But the universe wasn’t kind to omegas like her.

By the smell of him she knew at once she was facing an alpha, a young but very dominant one. He was a little taller than her, tanned skin, dark hair, and his eyes, well, her pupils weren’t the only ones blown to black.

“I received your mail by accident” the man said. He openly oggled her head to toe as he said this, a wolfish smile threatening its way out.

“Oh, thanks!” Emily said, voice hoarse. “I don’t think we’ve met before.”

She could feel slick coming out of her once again, in no time it’d be making it’s way down her thighs and he’d be able to see her arousal, her need to be claimed.

“I’m Andrew, moved in a couple o’ days ago”

Emily crossed her legs, knowing he knew how wet she was. She didn’t know what else to say, and she was feeling so horny. His strong alpha scent didn’t make things easier, if anything not only did she wanted to fuck her pussy raw but now she felt the need to be knotted and filled with cum, to be used and mated.

“What do you say we take this inside, miss Holowinsky?”

Emily nodded and stepped aside to let the man, Andrew, in.

As soon as the door was closed he was all over her. His scent was overwhelming to her. She felt her knees getting weaker and her pussy dripping slick, even her asshole was clenching.

Emily could feel Andrew’s hardness through his pants, and she rubbed herself against it. Just thinking about a real cock fucking her drove her crazy.

“Fuck me” she whispered as Andrew was biting her ear and groping her ass. His touches were so intimate, it was like he knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed. “The room’s right uptstairs”

“I’m fucking you right here, honey”

As soon as he said this her shorts were off, she was so turned on that drops slick started falling on the floor. Andrew noticed it.

“Looks like someone’s excited”

Emily felt heat crawling up her face, she was blushing but there was a nice feeling that came with being exposed.

“Take off your shirt, wanna see your tits”

She quickly complied to his wishes and her blouse was soon another garment decorating the wooden floors along with her shorts.

Andrew took both of them in his hands and squeezed hard. Emily cried in pain but it quickly turned to pleasure when she felt his tongue circling her right nipple, and then it wasn’t just his tongue but all of his mouth suckling her nipple, with ferocity as if he was trying to milk something out of it. Then she felt a finger making its way into her cunt. He moved it freely inside, flexing it and touching all her spots. Not long after there were two dexterous fingers fucking her but she needed more, oh so much more.

“Andrew..” she half-moaned.

“I know, baby, let me take care of you”

What did surprise Emily was that suddenly she was being carried like a bride to the couch, his lips permeating her neck with messy kisses. She was sure she’d have several hickeys at the end of this… encounter.

He deposited her without much finesse, face-down on the brown couch. And then he started taking off his clothes, one by one they all went except for his black boxers. Emily eyed his bulge and felt her heart beat faster. It was as if all her body and mind wanted to be fucked by this man. But there was a tiny part in a corner of her brain that whispered a single rational thought: “Don’t be stupid”

Andrew draped his body over hers, and humped her ass as he whispered in her ear “Let me do you bareback, baby, got such a pretty pussy. I need to feel you all”

His cock felt deliciously thick through the thin fabric of his underwear and Emily was feeling so weak and so hot. It’d only be a one time thing, she thought. Besides she was just so incredibly needy for it, for real cock. For years she had dedicated herself to her work, and during her heats she’d lock herself up in her house and let vibrators and dildos do the job, but this… This man had appeared right at her door at almost the exact time her heat had started. Deep down she wanted to believe in fairy tales about true mates and to be honest, it felt like the irrationally right thing to do.

“Yes, yes, I want you in”

He got rid of his boxers and returned back to his position, the lack of clothings between the two exciting them even more.

Andrew peppered her back with kisses as he teased her clit with the head of his cock, brushing with larger strokes each time. Emily was so distracted by his rhythm, toes clenching, that it came a pleasant surprise when she felt her opening being breached by Andrew’s cock. He was going so slow, keeping his grunts to a minimum, enjoying the feeling of stretching wide her pussy. And then he sank all the way into the velvety walls of Emily’s sweet cunt.

Andrew heard her whimper and felt her trembling beneath his weight. Emily’s pussy was stuffed full. She could feel the warmth of Andrew’s balls and she started to slowly rock back to get some friction but then there were hands on her shoulderblades pushing her down and keeping her still.

Andrew withdrew his cock leaving only the tip in only to slam it back right in, going faster and faster each time.

Emily could only moan and whimper and lay still as she was being fucked by this stranger who kept drilling her pussy at a fast pace. Her opening was clenching, pulling him in each time, trying to keep him inside and milk his cum.

“Ah, you like it, sweet Emily? Like being fucked by a stranger?” One of his hands went down to rub her clit. “I’m talking to you, answer me” Andrew pinched her eliciting sobs from her.

“Yes, yes, I do”

He kept ramming his hard cock inside her, and Emily could feel the base of it getting thicker, his knot starting to form. She wanted it so bad, to be locked with him, to let him fuck her brains out for hours on end.

“Harder” she heard herself say.

Andrew pulled her by the hair and started to penetrate her with slower but deeper thrusts.

It felt like it was going for hours, the feeling of him backing out and then having the head enter even deeper than the time before, more forceful and rough, merciless.

His lips went to her neck once again, with harsh kisses, bruising her skin. Emily knew his intentions, he wanted to claim her with a bite, to exert his power over her as Alpha, to take her properly, and god help her, she wanted it too.

Emily exhausted and trembling, offered her neck for him and sure enough his kiss turned all teeth now, sinking into her skin, marking her.

The intensity of the pain combined with the ministrations of his cock thrusting in and out of her fevered pussy had her coming with high moans. Her orgasm coursing through her veins like electricity but concentrating in her groin.

“I’m gonna come inside you, do you want that, huh?” knot fully formed by now Andrew was fucking Emily only with his length.

“Mhmm, yes” said Emily, voice velvety with pleasure. “Want your knot too”

“Such a perfect omega babygirl, Emily. Don’t even know me and you let me claim you and knot you? I’ll knot this pretty pussy of yours…” as Andrew said this Emily could feel her cunt opening wider as Andrew fucked harder into her, to accomodate his fat knot inside her.

“I’ll take care of you... Fill your greedy cunt with my cum, and keep it inside of you... I’ll breed you like the omega bitch you are, baby. I’ll breed you good. God, Emily, your pussy is so good”

Emily felt her lips swallowing the entirety of his alpha knot, it was painful but once inside she loved the feeling of each inch brushing against her.

If only she could see how stretched out her pussy was, how his thrusts were slowing down, his balls tightening before he came inside of her, painting her walls with his seed.

Emily’s cunt was hot and tingling. She could feel it milking him to get it all for her. The omega in her was overjoyed from the experience. Andrew’s body was over hers, she could feel small movements from his hips.

He was probably fucking her still, as tired as he was.

Now that her heat had placated a bit, Emily could think more than just ‘sex’ and her body was just aching from being fucked hard in a not so comfortable couch.

“Hey, uh.. Andrew?”

“Yeah?” answered the guy lazily.

“Could we go upstairs? The bed’s much comfy.. But I don’t know how to get there, being, you know…” said Emily lowering her voice, feeling coy with the intimacy.

Andrew laughed, not a cruel laugh that made her uneasy but a warm, inviting laugh.

“What? Being locked together by a knot and all that?” he kissed her neck right where he’d bitten her “Don’t worry, I got it”

As he moved, more cum leaked into her causing Emily to moan.

“I’ve got much more of it for you, babe, just let me get us into the bed. Don’t move”

As he moved, Emily felt the knot tugging, preventing him from slipping out. He managed to turned them around till they were both seated, Emily right in his lap.

“I need you to turn around, lock your legs behind my back”

Emily was furiously blushing by now, now that heat wasn’t clouding her mind she felt ridiculous, like a needy omega.

“Come on, it’ll be worse the other way. Trust me, Emily. I just fucked you, well... mated you would be a more accurate term for it and we’re gonna be tied together by this knot for quite some time so there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, besides I’ll even close my eyes if you feel better that way. Yeah?”

Andrew took her by the hips and started turning her around slowly, the friction was making him all the hornier and he knew she was feeling the same too. And then Emily was turning on her own, drawing a circle while riding his spent dick, which now and then spurted more cum into her.

When they were finally face to face, they couldn’t help but laugh and then he was kissing her, tongues dancing in a ravishing embrace, her hips making circles with his once again, hard cock rooted inside.

Emily was feeling rather tired, her body frail due to the heat and the fucking. Slick was slowly oozing out of her. Andrew collected it with his digit and started massaging her asshole open, till his thumb was inside all the way.

Emily had always felt a bit shy when it came to her ass but right now, with Andrew’s knot in her pussy and his tongue in her mouth it only felt natural to have her ass played with.

Andrew got to his feet, the knot tugging once more, but it wasn’t so bad. He carried her upstairs. Emily thought there was something undeniably erotic about being tied together like this. And as Emily saw her bed she knew she wasn’t letting Andrew out of her room anytime soon.

He managed to get them both in bed, with him spooning her from behind.

Emily’s mind was flashing with insecurities though, after all he had mated her, biting and knotting included. Of course it wasn’t like the olden days where union was mandatory, but the bond would remain strong between them. Just as her mind was beginning to worry about all those things, Andrew’s hand cupped her breast and his lips went to her nape.

“Orviati” he said.

“Pardon me?” “Andrew Orviati, that’s my last name. Should at least know your alpha’s last name, right?” he said jokingly.

“Oh sure, of course” Emily muttered, a smile creeping in.

“Would you like to go out sometime, miss Holowinsky? Do this the modern way instead of just, you know, fucking our way into it? Haha” there was a tinge of shyness in his voice that made him even more likeable in Emily’s eyes.

“Yeah, sure. One condition though”

“And what’s that?”

Emily smiled devilishly “Next time, knot my ass”

**Author's Note:**

> glad to receive prompts~


End file.
